The Diaries of CCS characters
by Mei-Hua
Summary: RR plz! hm... give me suggestions on who i shud do next!
1. Sakura's diary Entry

The Diaries of CCS Characters  
  
Sakura's 1st diary entry:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today I was almost late again… its all Onni-chan's fault!! He made me waste time stepping on him because he called me a kaijuu again… and he kept jumping around so I missed. Then Yukito-san came in and offered us some crackers… he eats too much…but that only makes him more kawaii than ever!! When I got the chance, I stepped on Onni-chan's  
  
foot extra hard and then I bladed to school. When I got to school, everyone was acting all weird around me and people were staring at me. When I walked into the class, it turned all quiet. Even the teacher dropped the chalk! I shrugged and started to walk towards my desk. Then everyone burst out laughing except Tomoyo and Syao-…I mean Li-kun…(hehe).  
  
Tomoyo was trying to grab me and tell me something, but I just told her to tell me after class. When everyone quieted down, I sat down and cheerfully turned around to say hello to Li-kun. He turned as red as a tomato and shut his eyes and slammed his head against his desk 12 times. …Well…he's a bit weird…maybe it's just a Chinese way of saying hello.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed my arm, dragged me to her desk and whispered in my ear. She said ' Sakura…look down!' I was very confused until I obeyed and looked down. I…WAS…WEARING…ONLY…MY…THIN…NIGHTGOWN!!!!!!!!!  
  
This must be the most embarrassing day in my whole life!!!!!! I ran out crying and I ended up at the front of the school.  
  
As I was sobbing on the stairs…when my day just turned even more embarrassing as ever. I realized Li-kun had seen me!! Then…'Sakura? All you alright?'!!! It was Li-kun…I turned even redder than he was and I fainted. Into his arms…I FAINTED!!! INTO HIS ARMS!!! DOES THIS LOOK GOOD TOYOU?!?!??!?!?! That was the last thing I remember…  
  
I just woke up about an hour ago. I asked Onni-chan and he filled me in about what happened after I fainted into his  
  
arms and in Touya's words 'passionately'. Syaoran-kun had picked me up and 'heroically' ran to my house and called the police and the ambulance and about everyone else in the whole world. Well… at least, that's what Onni- chan told me.  
  
Oh no!! I don't think he will ever talk to me again… the worst and the most embarrassing day of my life! Well diary, now that you know the worst, I might as well go to sleep before I get late tomorrow again…and this happens again…oh well…I promise to write in you tomorrow! Ja!  
  
Embarrassingly yours,  
  
Sakura-chan * ^ ^ * 


	2. Syaoran's diary Entry

A/N: Hey… did I forget to add an A/N in the first entry? Oh ya... I did…. Sorry bout that ppl… ne ways... well here is one. Ok? Ok. Hey… lets see… ill make dis one on Syaoran ok? Ok. Ne ways. Lol. Sorry. I feel like I'm in a rush for sum reason. Sorry. Lol. Ne ways. Ok. I'm boring. And I'm rushing things. Omg. That sounds like when a girl wants to break up wid a guy huh? But what kind of guy says I'm rushing things… no offense if you're a guy and you said it before. It's just that I'm weird … ok… enough of offending ppl. I mite as well start…hehe…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and I don't own CCS in the first chapter either ok? Ok.

Dear Diary, 

My dearest friend, you must promise to shut ur bindings and not tell anyone… ANYONE! If anyone tries to open you, snap yourself shut. Ok? Ok. (A/N: lol…)… well… I suppose I must tell you what happened… I… no… its too hard… I… Sakura…well… nightgown. Late for school. Sakura. Faint. Carry. Touya. Do you get the point? … *Sighs* I must admit… I was pretty psyched about carrying her. But when I got to her house… of course I memorized her address… I mean… um… I mean… um… I just … aw who cares. Any ways, Touya, her annoying over protective stupid brother started yelling at me … I heard the words…"Rape and kill and Gaki" but… I wonder what he was talking about. Who raped and killed what Gaki? I was very confused but… oh well... I ran away. Then the most… thing happened to me. I saw. Yuki-sama… I don't get it… one minute I'm falling over Sakura, then, my heart gets all watery when I see _HIM…_ NE WAYS. Don't tell anyone about it ok? OH YA… AND DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT YOU EXIST! Or else… I will accidentally spill hot coffee all over you… do I like Sakura… or Yukito-sama?'

Confusingly yours, 

Li Syaoran -_-'


	3. Touya's Entry

A/n: heya ppl again!~ I'm bored. I was grounded for 4 months and guess wat? Its still going on even tho I get like all A's. Isnt dat unfair? I mean just for one report card, I get a bad grade. Well… my parents suck so ya. Ne ways. I wuld just like to say I'm so sorry and I really miss writing in ff.net. But obviously I can't go online. Or watch TV. Or talk on da fone. (but do I ne ways? Yes. Well. I only talk on da fone.) Ne ways. I am afraid to say dat I am xtremely rusty and I SUCK at writing now I bet… hey I wrote a bunch of stuff and I have been wanting to post them up but NO. My parents had to butt into this. Evil huh? Ya. Don't get me wrong, I jus like writing. Ne ways. Who shuld I make dis entry for? How bout Touya? I wanna do Tomoyo but oh well. Touya is fine. I kno dese things r weird but I only rite dese diary entries really kinda as a practice thing like wen I'm bored u kno? Dis is jus like laid back and I dun put so much effort in it. Sorry but its tru. Ne ways. On with da entry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of CCs or Cardcaptors. Ok? Ok. Good. 

             Journal,

It's me. Yes. It's me. *sighs* I will KILL that GAKI for RAPING my KAIJUU. How dare he? And bringing her home in his arms after. He just pretended that she fainted. HAH! Fainted. Yeah RIGHT. I was about to strangle him but no. HE RAN AWAY! What a *************** little coward. Hahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahhaahhaha. I will kick his ass next time I see him. I swear it. Anyways, just to tell you, I'm not crazy. I'm just a little dazed. I heard Sakura talking to someone in her room loudly, as if arguing and I was about to open her door, but that little monster who never thinks just opened it and ran out, straight into ME! Yes. Me! And but what should I do but fall down the stairs. YES! ME! EVERY SINGLE STEP! Now I will kill that kaijuu too. Along with her little annoying boyfriend. And also I will kill whoever she was talking to that caused her to run out and make ME! YES ME! FALL DOWN! EVERY STEP! YES! No, I'm not lying. And don't you dare say you think I'm lying. You know? That is what I like about you, you cant say anything back to me so MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH and not to mention, if they only made HUMANS like that. But no. That Nakuru is still following me. Excuse me, did I say following? I meant STALKING. YES! ME! STALkING! ME! YES! She is right outside my window right now!! I WILL KILL HER TOO! Hahahahahha. And I will kill that Eriol HIIRAGIZAWA WHO IS ALSO Clow REED WHO ALSO MY FATHER IS Clow REED TOO AND YES I WILL KILL THEM ALL! INCLUDING Clow! (LOL! J/k… forget that part after hahahahahha…) I. Must. Get. My. Yes. My. Beauty. Yes. Beautiful. Sleep. So. Goodni-

*snores*

             HI! This is Yuki! I just wanted to finish your entry Touya! So let me write. –ght. And 

                                                                                Love, 

                                                                                             Touya. 

p.s- Touya! Don't worry I didn't read a bit of what you wrote! So don't worry. I hope you wont kill me too! I mean. Um. ! ^ ^


End file.
